Rob McCullough vs. Kenneth Alexander 2
The first round began. Both men had a low stance. Four thirty-five left now. 'Set it up.' The crowd was booing already. Four fifteen. Alexander faked the shot, and McCullough definitely reacted. McCullough stuffed a double, Alexander pulled guard with four minutes. 'Overhook, ankle tap.' Three thirty-five as they stood to the clinch. McCullough broke kneeing the body. Alexander landed a blocked high kick but nice regardless. Three fifteen. Three minutes. Alexander landed a jab, nice head movement. Nice feints by Alexander, very nice. McCullough stuffed a double. Two thirty-five as McCullough missed an inside kick. He blocked another nice high kick. Two fifteen. McCullough landed a partially checked inside kick. He landed a hard inside kick. Two minutes as the crowd began to get restless. Alexander landed a blocked high kick. Alexander blocked a high kick. One thirty-five remaining. McCullough blocked a high kick. He landed an inside kick. One fifteen as McCullough missed an inside kick. The 'fans' were getting restless. They clinched. One minute. They broke as McCullough shoved Alexander aside nicely there. McCullough landed an inside kick, got it caught and stuffed a single. Thirty-five. McCullough stepped in kneeing the head, he turtled Alexander up. They stood and broke. Fifteen. McCullough had a small cut under the right eye. Alexander missed a crisp uppercut. The first round ended to boos. 10-9 McCullough but not active. The second round began. McCullough blocked a high kick. Alexander landed a right. McCullough went to one knee in a slight delayed reaction but stood, he was fine. Four thirty-five. McCullough blocked a high kick. They clinched, Alexander got a body lock trip to half-guard. Four fifteen. McCullough stood and they broke. Four minutes. McCullough stuffed a double. Three thirty-five. 'Level change!' The crowd was getting restless. Three fifteen. More outright boos as McCullough landed an inside kick. Three minutes. McCullough blocked a high kick. He missed the reply. Two thirty-five. McCullough missed a leg kick. Alexander landed a straight left. McCullough landed a leg kick after eating an uppercut. Two fifteen. McCullough landed an inside kick to the groin, they kept going. McCullough landed a hard leg kick with two minutes. McCullough landed a jab and another hard leg kick. Alexander missed a wicked head kick. One thirty-five as McCullough missed another leg kick. The crowd was getting restless. McCullough landed a leg kick. Another. One fifteen. One minute. Alexander checked an inside kick. McCullough landed a leg kick there. McCullough missed a knee stepping in, Alexander got a single. They stood and broke very quickly. Thirty-five left. McCullough landed an inside kick. They clinched, Alexander got a trip to half-guard. Fifteen. Alexander was just holding on. The second round ended to boos. I'd score that 9-9 draw McCullough. The third round began. McCullough landed an inside kick. Alexander landed a jab. Four thirty-five. Alexander missed a knee stepping in. McCullough landed an inside kick. He missed another. Four fifteen. The crowd was getting restless again. Four minutes as McCullough landed a leg kick. Alexander blocked a high kick. The crowd chanted 'fight' growing loud. McCullough stuffed a double, landed a leg kick. Three thirty. The crowd booed. McCullough missed an inside leg kick. Three fifteen as the crowd stomped rythmically. Alexander landed a Superman punch. Three minutes. McCullough landed an inside kick. McCullough landed a body kick. An inside kick. Two thirty-five. McCullough landed a body kick. They clinched. He kneed the body. Alexander replied. Two fifteen. McCullough kneed the thigh and again. Again there. Two minutes as Alexander collapsed. Knee to the groin. McCullough had been warned a few seconds before. Come on, Razor Rob, get your shit together. Rosenthal gave McCullough a final warning. They continued broken up there. McCullough blocked a high kick. Alexander landed a big right hand. McCullough stuffed a double to the clinch and kneed the leg twice. One thirty-five. Alexander kneed the body. They broke. McCullough blocked a high kick, stuffed a single and they clinched. One fifteen. McCullough kneed the body twice and they broke. One minute. He stuffed another single. He landed a body kick. Alexander got a single to guard. Thirty-five. McCullough stood and broke away. Mir said the takedown didn't count. McCullough blocked a high kick, landed a body kick, stuffed a single. Fifteen left. McCullough stuffed a double and kneed the body. The crowd booed. McCullough stuffed a single. The third round ended to big boos. 10-9 McCullough. 29-27 McCullough for me. 30-27 McCullough, 29-28 Alexander and 30-27 McCullough for the split decision.